Me Recuerdas?
by Xpick
Summary: Tomoyo ah olvidado todo acerca de su pasado y ahora es una mujer ambiciosa de la mala vida... cambiará cuando se encuentra a un joven que le ayudará a recordar dandole todo el amor del mundo dejen RR
1. Chapter 1

Holap amiwitos, les traigo un nuevo Fic espero que lo lean y que dejen RR por favor, ayuden a inspiración con sus comentarios...

Me recuerdas?

Por : XPick!

Antes de empezar.. ye! Ya actualicé un pequeñísimo Dilema, sorry por la demora, la culpa la tiene ese colegio estúpido en donde estudio... sáquenme de allí ok lo se, soy una tardona pero prometo cada semana actualizar... si, lo prometo no me maten por favor.. pero aquí les traigo otro fic nuevecito.. parece que mi inspiración esta regresando a su lugar.. ya estoy mas tranquila O.o

Sakura card captor no me pertenece ya saben , si me perteneciera... Shaoran y Eriol ... asu!.. cada uno estaría en paños menores (oe XPick que mañosa, pervertida... O.O XPick: lo siento es que están buenotes... por favor déjenme T.T)

Cap1 Me conoces?

La señorita Sofía, trabajaba, pero no necesariamente en un trabajo decente... ella o sabía el motivo por el cual estaba trabajando de esa forma... en realidad no sabía nada.. a las justas sabía su nombre, ella al igual que sus otras compañeras debía esperar que alguien la contratara para pasar una noche con ella , así que cada carro que pasaba tenía que pararlo y ofrecer sus servicios de una forma descarada.

Ella no recordaba nada ni siquiera su nombre, solo recuerda haber sido recogida por unas jóvenes que le enseñaron a tener ese mal oficio ya que como no tenía documentos no podía trabajar, la encontraron las timada en un basurero, ella no recordaba nada, así que como no lograron saber ningún detalle de su pasado ni su nombre la llamaron Sofía.

Ella era una joven de ojos amatistas... los mas hermosos que hayas podido ver.. era de tez blanca, tan blanca como la leche, era de figura esbelta, de largos cabellos negros y con una dulce voz, era muy linda y además muy dulce, era una mujer casi perfecta, solo había un pequeño detalle, era muy codiciosa, adoraba el dinero, ya que ella parecía una mujer con un porte acomodado pero como la encontraron en un basurero se les quito la idea a las chicas...

Al principio Sofía le agarró miedo a ese oficio, la primera experiencia fue fatal pero bien remunerada, ya que era virgen y a las chicas vírgenes le pagaban mas, dolió mucho y sangró durante 3 días, esos días fueron dolorosos , así que no trabajó, luego , después de asustarse unas cuantas veces aprendió a trabajar y la mayoría de hombres iban siempre a donde ella estaba , eso generó un poco de envidia de parte de las demás prostitutas...

Eran 25 el grupo de esas mujeres incluyendo a Sofía, las cuales 15 de esas chicas eran amigas de ella y 10 eran enemigas de muerte, pero Sofía no le tomaba mucha importancia ya que había gente que la quería y a ella eso solo le importaba...

Pero también le importaba su cuerpo, el por que tuvo que entregarse a esa vida tan sucia y su pasado, por que había llegado herida a ese basurero, por que nadie habría mandado a buscarla por todos lados, que era de sus padres y de los demás, tendría hermanos o hermanas o demás familiares, tendría esposo, claro que era muy joven pero nadie puede descartar la posibilidad que se haya casado joven y que aún no haya consumado el matrimonio, pero lo mas importante.. como se llamaba.. lo esencial.. quien era ella como se llamaba, no lograba recordar nada de esa información...

Retomamos, Sofía se acercaba a uno de sus clientes preferidos, ya que pagaba muy bien , pero lo repugnaba por que era el que le había quitado lo mas importante de su vida...

-mi amor ya estas lista para llevarme a las estrellas-dijo el asqueroso joven castaño de ojos verdes

-oh si Keichi, tu dirás, hoy cuanto das... por que si es poco mejor olvídalo, tengo que ser exigente en algunos casos-dijo Sofía mirando de pies a cabeza a Keichi

-oh esos ojos están haciendo que cada vez me...-dijo siendo interrumpida por la amatista

-que te parece por hoy 1000 dólares.. es muy poco, mejor que sean 2000-dijo Sofía mirándolo seriamente, esta chica debe ganar una fortuna

-eres una mujerzuela desgraciada, encima carera, pero como para mi es una propina acepto, sube a mi auto-dijo Keichi en forma de mofa

-no se por que me aguanto tus comentarios Keichi, eres repugnante-dijo Sofía dirigiéndose al automóvil de Keichi mientras este la seguí por de tras y entonces rodeo su cintura y empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo-me encantas Sofi, eres la carne mas rica del mercado-dijo el depravado joven (Dios mío que tal enfermo)

-Déjame subir al carro y apúrate que ya quiero acabar con esto-dijo mientras Keichi subía al auto y aceleraba hasta un hotelucho en donde siempre hacían lo que tenían que hacer

Al día siguiente Sofía se sentía sucia como todos los días y se le hacía costumbre, así que se tomaba un baño de 2 horas, pero igual sentía suciedad.. al bajar a desayunar en el hotel donde están todas sus compañeras de trabajo Sofía saludo a una en particular

-Buenos días Mey-dijo Sofía sonriéndole a una morena ambarina

-oh, good morning Sofía , como te fue en la noche anterior, acaso llegó Keichi otra vez?-dijo Mey con un tono de ya lo sabía

-como siempre, el es como si fuera mi marido , creo que cada 5 días a la semana que trabajo 3 me acuesto con ese hombre, pero que mas me queda, me paga bien y sabes que estoy ahorrando para irme de aquí cuanto antes y vivir decentemente-dijo Sofía sentándose al costado de la ambarina, pero sin darse cuenta que era escuchada por Shanna, una mujerzuela muy envidiosa

-oh, tu Sofi en una vida decente, oh Dios que piensas que tu, una mujerzuela siempre va a ser una mujerzuela, nadie va a confiar en ti, además para mi que tu eras una estúpida desde antes por que por algo te aventaron a un basurero, sucia y encima sin recordar nada no?-dijo en tono de burla Shanna, ella era de cabello rubio y ojos azueles, muy linda pero de físico no mas

-oh Shanna, a mi no me importa lo que tu, y tus amigas piensen, anda no mas a jugar con tus muñecas huecas –dijo Sofía y se fue con Mey Ling hacia su cuarto

-

-Ella es insoportable-Dijo Mey mientras miraba como Tomoyo se arreglaba para su siguiente trabajo

-oh si, yo no entiendo por que me molesta tanto-dijo Sofía muy entristecida-yo no le eh hecho anda.. no quisiera ganarme pleito por algo absurdo

-lo que pasa es que ella siempre ah querido acostarse con Keichi, y al ver que solamente el te prefiere a ti, ella se pone celosa al igual que las demás-dijo Mey tratando de hacerle entender a Sofía

-cierto, pero ella cree que a mi me gusta acostarme con Keichi, eso no es cierto a mi no me gusta acostarme todos los días con uno y con otro hombre que en realidad no amo... yo solo quisiera.. recordar mi pasado-dijo Sofía empezando a Sollozar

-Sofía...

-

Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer muy bella, de ojos verdes esmeralda, con un buen empleo y con una excelente reputación, era alegre... era alegre.. después que se enteró que su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidogi había fallecido todo cambió para ella, no era la misma, si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de su prometido Li Shaoran quien sabe si ella seguiría con vida

Tomoyo era como su hermana, era su confidente y mejor amiga, se aborreció el día que la dejo sola por la calle a media noche por que tenía que ir a comprar en la farmacia, la buscó por todas partes hizo averiguaciones peor al enterarse de la noticia...

A media noche una joven fue hecha cenizas por las llamas 

Tomoyo Daidogi con apenas 19 años murió fatídicamente en un accidente después que ella haya caído inconsciente cerca de una casa que estaba incendiándose, el fuego arrasó con la casa y con ella, fue tan intenso que la volvió cenizas, esto esta confirmado por que unos vecinos de la zona vieron el cuerpo de Daidogi allí quemándose y no pudieron hacer nada ya que el fuego alcanzaba también sus casas...

Ese día la chica explotó en llanto y estuvo a punto de cometer lo peor pero su prometido Shaoran Li se lo impidió y la hizo reaccionar..

En este momento Sakura esta viendo unos videos que Tomoyo había hecho

-Saku?-dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a la joven de ojos verdes

-hola Shaoran, como estas?-dijo la desanimada Sakura

-otra vez con los mismo?-dijo Shaoran mirando a su querida esmeralda

-lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo, hace 1 año que Tomoyo a muerto y no puedo afrontarlo, Shaoran no se que hacer, la extraño mucho, la extraño-dijo Sakura sollozando

-lo se, tu crees que yo también no extraño a Tomoyo, era mi mejor amiga, pero no podremos revivirla si lloramos, ella siempre ah querido que seamos felices.. por que no satisfacerla?-dijo Shaoran mirando con ternura a Sakura

-Shaoran yo...

-

-Eriol?-dijo una mujer de cabello negro y de ojos marrones

-.Nakuru, necesito regresar a Japón, siento que Sakura no esta bien-dijo Eriol mientras miraba la nieve caer de su ventana

-esta bien, te prepararé las maletas-dijo Nakuru y sin dudarlo dos veces preparó las maletas del chico de ojos azules

-

-Piensas ir ahora a trabajar?-dijo Rika mientras miraba a Sofía bajar por las escaleras del hotel

-no lo creo Rika, pienso tomarme este día libre e irme un rato a caminar por allí-dijo Sofía mientras salía del edificio

-bueno ten cuidado.-Dijo Rika mientras miraba a la esmeralda salir del edificio

-

Eriol caminaba por as calle de Japón rumbo a la casa de Sakura, recién había llegado a Japón y estaba un poco cansado, en ese momento cuando miraba distraído las calles topó con alguien haciendo que este alguien cayera al piso

-oh discúlpeme-Eriol extendió la mano cortésmente viendo que era una chica

-no, no hay problema soy una torpe-dijo la chica levantando la mirada

-Tomoyo?-preguntó Eriol mirando bien a la chica

-que como me llamó?-Sofía estaba desconcertada

-Claro tu eres Tomoyo Daidogi-dijo Eriol parando a la chica mientras ella lo miraba desconcertada-hace tiempo que no venía por aquí como has estado?

-Disculpa, yo no me llamo Tomillo o Timillo o como quiera que me llamo-dijo ella ya atarantada

-dije Tomoyo... si eres tu, no hay ninguna duda, eres igual que cuando eras una adolescente de 16 años-dijo Eriol mirando fijamente a la amatista

-usted me conoce?-dijo Sofía con un aire de esperanza en sus ojos

-claro si tu eres la amiga de Sakura, eres una maniática por las cámara de video y además cantas hermoso-dijo el mirándola extrañado

-este... tu me conoces... pero yo me llamo Sofía-dijo ella confundida era raro pues esas aficiones eran las mismas que tenía,... ella tenía una cámara de video la cual grababa muchos paisajes y cosas con sus amigas le encantaba eso, también le fascinaba cantar, cantaba divino como decía sus amigas

-Sofía... no lo creo... tu...-dijo Eriol siendo interrumpido por un chico en un auto

-hey Sofi, ven que quiero que me hagas un trabajito-dijo el chico del carro, era Keichi

-hoy estoy de día libre-dijo Sofía muy molesta por haber interrumpido la conversación

-ya pues mujerzuela, te pagaré 4000 dólares esta vez.. te necesito-dijo Keichi con una voz seductora

-oh, por fin eres generoso, abre la puerta de tu carro que hoy tendrás 5 minutos mas de lo debido-dijo Sofía mientras dejaba con la palabra en la boca a Eriol

Sofía y Keichi se fueron hacia el hotel dejando a Eriol en medio de la calle hablando solo

-chau Tomoyo... Sofía?

--------

-Sofía, sabes que siempre tiens que hacerme caso, sabes que te vpy a pagar bien, olle, quien era ese tipo, otro de tus clienes?-dijo Keicji mientras tocaba las piernas de Sofía

-no, era un jovenq ue me topé por casualidad, pero debe de tener un problema, por que me llamó.. como me llamo ... ah.. si .. Tomoyo-dijo Sofía extrañada mirando las calles desde el auto

-debe ser un loco, pero parecía una persona acomodada, tiene porte inglés-dijo Keichi mirando el timón de su carro

-si, sui acento era inglés, es un riquillo, pero.. si me llamó Tomoyo, debe estar enfermo... o tal vez...-dijo Tomoyo poniendo su mano en la barbilla

-o tal vez que...-volteo la mirada Keichi hacia Sofía

-no puede ser... no nada, no pasa nada vamos que quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez-dijo Sofía mirando con desprecio a Keichi

----------

-Sakura, hace mil años que no te veo, Sakura?-dijo Eriol preocupado por la ojiverde

Eriol había llegado a la casa de Sakura, era muy grande, y muy hermosa con toques chinos gracias a Shaoran y a su madre,

-Hola Eriol-dijo Sakura tristemente dispuesta a contarle a Eriol lo sucedido con Tomoyo

(eh hecho un breve paréntesis para explicarle por que Eriol se va a enterar recién.. pues Eriol vivía siempre cambiando de Domicilio ya que Era un empresario muy rico, y por seguridad no quería que nadie supiera donde vivía ni siquiera sus familiares, decidió hacer un viaje a Japón y antes llamó a Sakura, esta no le pudo contar por teléfono por que sintió que no era apropiado, terminé)

-Sakura no traes buena cara, que le has hecho Li!-dijo Eriol mirando amenazadoramente a el joven chino

-olle, Hiraguisawa, no pelearé contigo frente a Sakura!-ijo Shaoran bien serio

-esto es grave-dijo Eriol tornándose serio-que ah sucedido?

-Eriol, yo.. yo quiero contarte que...-Sakura no pudo mas y rompió en llanto

-quieres que yo lo haga mi amor?-dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura

-Si Shaoran-Sakura se secaba las lágrimas

-Que ah sucedido?-repitió Eriol acercándose a Shaoran

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidogi, la mejor amiga de Sakura, ah sido asesinada, murió quemada , algunos creen que es un accidente, pero no es cierto, ella fue asesinada, no hallamos su cuerpo, por que todo se hizo cenizas-dijo Shaoran y Sakura rompió de nuevo en llanto aferrandocé a Shaoran y este le abrazaba fuertemente

-Imposible-dijo Eriol sorprendido

-nadie hasta ahora puede creer que Tomoyo haya muerto-dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura

-pero nadie lo va a creer por que no es cierto-dijo Eriol mirando fijamente a Shaoran

-que?-dijeron los Enamorados en coro

-Tomoyo esta viva, yo la eh visto!

Lo se lo se.. fue muy... como se dice.. cortito este capítulo.. espero que les guste y que manden RR, quiero continuar esta historia y necesito de su apoyo amigos.. no les voy a defraudar actualizare cada semana, se los juro ahora si tengo tiempo...

Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiwitas exmanitas las neuronas...

Fechas importantes para este mes... (cumpleaños de mi amiwito gay)

Ne!... ya me voy..

(CURSI)


	2. Donde?

O.o... hula amiwitos... muchas gratias por too.. ya saben que estos personajes son de Clamp.. no me pertenecen por favor quiero seguir este fic así que manden RR no importa si es para matarme o para desearme lo peor (masoquista).. bueno amiwitos ya!

(olle, olle, lo se el capítulo pasado ya se enteraron que Sofía era Tomoyo ya que tuve una falla, pero no lo voy a volver a hacer, compréndanme! T.T)

ReAdY...

Me Recuerdas?

Por: XPick!

Cap 2 donde?

Después de un trabajo Sofía solía contar su dinero eh irse de la ciudad un tiempo, por lo menos 2 días hasta que gaste todo el dinero que ganó, pero esta vez fue diferente, fue a su apartamento y se echó a dormir hasta que llegó la hora en que su cuerpo le decía que se levantase, fue un trabajo duro lo de ayer... y además se le venía a la mente el joven con el cual se había cruzado

-Tomoyo, por que me habrá llamado así?-dijo Sofía mientras se cambiaba, y ponía todo su dinero en la cartera para salir a gastarlo en ropa

Después de bajar las escaleras del edificio en donde vivía y saludar a Mey salió y se embarcó en un taxi , ella había oído hablar sobre un sitio en el cual vendía ropa exclusiva, pero no conocía, le pidió al taxista que la llevara y no pudo ser tan tonta, el taxista la llevó lejos de la ciudad, la despojó de su cartera y estaba a punto de abusar de ella pero como se sabía defender no pudo hacerle nada, pero el taxista sacó una navaja y le hizo dos cortes en el brazo...

-Que día para mas perfecto-se dijo a si misma Sofía mientras caminaba en un lugar donde no conocía hacia quien sabe donde , herida sucia y lo mas importante SIN DINERO

Sofía caminó hasta donde estaba la avenida, empezó a pedir aventones pero al pensar que era una pordiosera que les robaría nadie quiso llevarla, Sofía empezó a perder el equilibrio por el dolor en las heridas y calló al piso... entonces se le acercó un carro muy hermoso de color azul oscuro se paró frente a ella y las lunas del carro bajaron, dentro se encontraba un joven muy apuesto, ojiazul con loentes, mirada amable y blanco, era moreno.. esperen ella conocía a ese hombre

-Yo a ti te conozco-dijo Sofía asombrada-tu ayer me llamaste ...ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-se quejó del dolor que sentía

-Estas herida-Eriol bajó del carro y la tomó en brazos, la colocó en la parte de atrás del carro y la llevó de camino al hospital

-espera a donde vamos-dijo molesta

-al hospital-Eriol le dio una amable sonrisa

-oh no yo allí no voy, bájame entonces..déjame morir .. si quieres ayudarme llévame a mi casa-dijo Sofía molesta

-debe estar muy lejos...además tienes que ir al hospital, te debe de doler mucho-Eriol trató de hacerla entender

-bájame, déjame bajar... yo no voy al hospital prefiero morir-dijo Sofía muy histérica

-esta bien no vas al hospital, pero entonces irás conmigo a mi casa, allí te curaré, ya que tu casa esta muy lejos.-Eriol volteó por una calle muy hermosa

-Hoe! Que me piensas hacer... no me digas que piensas abusar de mi por que en ese caso tu sales perdiendo.-dijo Sofía adolorida

-ja, que graciosa que eres, nunca me había percatado que tenías ese sentido del humor Tomoyo-dijo Eriol carcajeándose

-eh, otra vez, olle tu estas loco no, por que me llamas Tomoyo, yo me llamo Sofía, quieres que te lo deletree Sofía S-O-F-I-A Sofía, no Tomoyo.. pero...-dijo Sofía poniéndose la mano en la barbilla

-pero que...-dijo Eriol todavía desconcertado con la actitud de la morena

-tu por que me llamas Tomoyo, acaso sabes algo de mi.. oh eres un loco que llamas a la gente como se te antoja-dijo Sofía mirando seriamente a Eriol

-no soy un loco, solo que te llamé Tomoyo, por que eres igual que una chica amiga de mi amiga Sakura, juraría que tu eres la misma, pero no se, me dijeron que había muerto asesinada y quemada-dijo Eriol triste

-asesinada y quemada... debe ser muy triste para tu amiga... au! Mi cabeza-dijo Sofía con las manos en la cabeza

-ahora es la cabeza... que te pasa Sofía-dijo Eriol preocupado

-es que Sakura.. ese nombre.. me hizo doler la cabeza... pero.. ya me siento mejor-dijo Sofía adolorida

-es mejor que cuando llegues y te cure, descanses, oh mira ya llegamos-dijo Eriol señalando una casa muy grande y hermosa

-esta es tu casa?-preguntó Sofía sorprendida

-bueno desde ayer-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa triunfal

-esta casa la compraste de un día para otro-dijo Sofía sorprendida

-al igual que mi carro-completó Eriol

-no puedo creerlo, cuando te vi, juraba que eras un pobretón.-Sofía estaba dispuesta a bajar del carro pero el dolor le ganó

-olle espérate, yo te voy a ayudar-dijo Eriol acercándose a ella, la bajó del carro, entro a la casa con ella y le hizo que entrara a una habitación muy bonita, no pudo ver toda la casa ya que el dolor hizo que cerrara los ojos

-donde estamos?-dijo Sofía un poco asustada

-olle no te voy a hacer daño, solo voy a curar tus heridas luego te puedes dar un baño y descansar en esta habitación, si quieres la cierras con llave y luego te vas, solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien-dijo Eriol sacando unos algodones de un botiquín

-pero por que tanta generosidad, que quieres a cambio, lo que eh aprendido en esta vida es que todo tiene un precio-dijo Sofía muy desconfiada

-entonces lo que quiero es .. que estés bien.. así como quisiera que mi amiga Tomoyo lo estuviera-dijo Eriol un poco triste mientras curaba las heridas de Sofía

-entonces tus intenciones no son malas-dijo Sofía adolorida por el alcohol en la herida

-no, solo quiero ayudar, Sofía, tu eres una mujer de..-dijo Eriol tratando de hacerle la conversación a Sofía

-si, dilo, dilo, soy una prostituta... pero no es tan malo sabes... si tu no conoces nada de tu pasado y te ganas el dinero fácil no tiene por que haber nada de malo-dijo Sofía sarcásticamente

-no recuerdas nada de tu pasado?-dijo Eriol sorprendido

-no, solo recuerdo haber estado tirada en un basural... olle por que te estoy contando esto, es absurdo ni siquiera te conozco... olle ya estoy bien, puedo darme un baño, donde esta la ducha y las toallas... –dijo Sofía muy confiadamente mientras se levantaba de el sillón donde la estaban curando y se iba con dirección a la puerta

-tercer pasillo a la izquierda.. no te preocupes yo no estaré aquí, cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación-dijo Eriol y bajó al primer piso

-como si yo supiera donde esta tu habitación-dijo Sofía caminando hasta el baño, abrió una puerta muy grande y vio que el baño era como en esas casas de los artistas famosos, así que ella se decidió meterse un rato al jacuzzi y relajarse un poco, no si antes cerrar con triple llave la puerta

----------

-Shaoran tu crees que Eriol haya dicho la verdad?-dijo Sakura mirando tiernamente a Shaoran

-Eriol, no creo que te haya mentido para hacerte sentir mal-dijo Shaoran observado la ventana de la habitación

-yo tampoco lo creo.. pero.. el la vio como?-dijo Sakura acordándose de Tomoyo

-tienes razón Eriol no viene desde hace mucho tiempo, como acordarse de Tomoyo, habrá sido su imaginación supongo yo-dijo Shaoran mirando a los árboles del jardín de Sakura

-pues el afirma haberla visto, pero luego se quedo un poco pensativo...

(un pequeñísimo Flash Back)

-Como es eso que la has visto Eriol... respóndeme-dijo Sakura levantándose alterada se su asiento

-Sakura, yo vi a una chica igual a Tomoyo, tenía sus mismos rasgos y la voz dulce como siempre-dijo Eriol mirando seriamente a Sakura

-como sabes tu, acaso la has visto cuando ah crecido, si tu sólo has venido a Japón una vez cuando éramos niños-dijo Shaoran

-estoy seguro que es ella, si quieren se la describo físicamente para que me den la razón-dijo Eriol ahora mirando fijamente a Shaoran

-esta bien Eriol, sigue a ver si es cierto..-Sakura se volvió a sentar pero seguía intranquila

-muy bien- Eriol tomó un gran respiro-era alta, de piel blanca como la leche, ojos azules amatistas su voz es la misma solo que ahora esta un poco mas .. como lo podría decir ... menos de niña, cabello largo, como lo tenía de niña, morena , su porte siempre elegante, de buena figura.. era ella estoy seguro-Eriol miraba al piso y luego sube la mirada mira a Sakura quien rompe en llanto y a Shaoran que esta sorprendido

-es su misma descripción-dijo Shaoran mirando seriamente a Sakura

-es cierto pero...-Eriol se tomó la barbilla-ella me dijo que se llamaba Sofía

-Sofía, entonces no es ella-dijo Sakura perdiendo las esperanzas

(final del Flash pes)

-Y si ah perdido la memoria y está viva?-dijo Sakura pensativa

-Sakura, es mejor que ya no nos creemos falsas esperanzas, es muy doloroso-dijo Shaoran-odio ser cruel pero es lo mejor-y abrazó a su adorada Flor de Cerezo

-----------

Sofía estaba ya cambiada, estaba muy relajada y curada, que egoísta había sido, ni las gracias le dio a ese hombre, es mas ni siquiera sabe su nombre...

-que hacer... no quiero ir a su cuarto me da vergüenza ir a el cuarto de ese tipo riquillo-dijo Sofía mirando alrededor de su enorme cuarto-oh si este es el cuarto de huéspedes como será su cuarto, debe ser todo una casota-Sofía salía de su habitación a inspeccionar la casa.. después de todo, el joven estaba en su cuarto y de seguro estaría tomando una siesta, como no había nadie que sea de servicio en la casa no se sintió incómoda y bajó las escaleras

-es enorme, esto es solo la salita de estar.. como será la sala norma... un palacio ah!-dijo Sofía mientras caminaba por toda la casa de Eriol, salió de la salita de estar (que tal salita) y entró a la sala-AHHHHHHHHH, esto no puede ser la sala, es muy grande y muy hermosa, no puedo creer que en un día este tan arreglada, si no tienen sirvientes, puede ser.. que haya contratado a alguien para que arregle todo, que digo alguien, a medio país-Sofía estaba emocionada pero una voz le sacó de toda su emoción

-no seas exagerada Sofía, solo fue un equipo el cual arregló la casa-dijo Eriol caminando atrás de ella

-ah! Hoe!-gritó Sofía y volteo a ver a Eriol saltando-que susto me diste... eres un loco!-Sofía juntó sus brazos en forma de abrazo

-oh, gracias es un halago, no e la primera vez que me le dices-Eriol empezó a carcajear-estas bien pálida, tan feo soy (olle Eriol.. eres un papacito! No molestes! Y no seas sarcástico)-

-si eres un mounstro!-mintió Sofía mientras volteaba a seguir recorriendo la casa (nada confianzuda)

-bueno ni con cirugía eso se puede curar, así que debes de parar de asustarte-Eriol la miró como un niño llorón

-no eres feo, eres tonto, por asustarme-dijo Sofía sin voltear

-oh, ahora soy tonto, y tu eres una confianzuda-Eriol volteó para irse a su habitación

-olle, que me dijisteis!.. yo no era la que quería venir aquí, tu me trajiste-volteo Sofía a encararlo-si queréis ya me voy retirando-dijo Sofía en un aire de realeza ofendida

-si queréis váyase retirando madame, yo no tengo ningún problema con que usted se vaya-Eriol volteó cortésmente bajando de su nube 255 a Sofía quien se creía realeza ofendida

-esta bien, me voy, de nada! Fue un disgusto haberte conocido!... –Sofía subió a la habitación sacó una mochila que había encontrado para poner algunas cosas de la habitación y bajó indignada las escaleras-te las devolveré luego... yo misma vendré a esta pocilga a traerte tus tonteras, por hoy las necesito, mañana te las traeré-dijo Sofía mirando por ultima vez a Eriol-y encima el mal educado ni su nombre me dijo-

-Eriol , madame, soy Eriol Hiraguisawa y yo si se hablar como la realeza, no me hago la criatura rica y ofendida, así que por favor, váyase retirando de mi casa-rió Eriol con son de burla hacia Sofía

-si fuera otra persona le hubiera insultado!.. ya me voy imbecil!-dijo Sofía consternada, nunca había hablado así a la gente, pero este tipo le había sacado de sus cabales, y eso que pensaba darle las gracias-engreído-salió de la enorme casa con la mochila, pidió un taxi y se alejó de la mansión Hiraguisawa

-y me insulto!...-rió Eriol mirando como el taxi de la joven se alejaba, esperen un momento, ella se había llevado sus cosas, ella había dicho que regresaría... en que lío se había metido... Era una mujer de mala reputación.. y estuvo metida en su casa, que dirían de él ahora...

----------

-Sofía donde diablos estabas... donde esta la ropa con la que debías de venir-dijo Mey molesta con su amiga por que le prometió que iba a salir con ella

-Lo siento Mey, lo que pasa es que me robaron todo lo que tenía, hoy no voy a poder salir contigo.. tengo que trabajar-dijo Sofía mientras se cambiaba su ropa por la ropa de trabajo

-que sucedió-dijo Mey preocupada

-pues... el taxista me robó mi dinero y me corto, nadie me quería ayudar hasta que un joven muy extraño me quería llevar al hospital, pero como yo no quería ir ya sabes por que, así que decidió llevarme a su casa, que casa, eso era una mansión de película, me curó las heridas ves?-le enseñó los brazos curados-luego me pelee con ese tipo y tomé algunas cosas de su casa , mañana se las devolveré, lo mas extraño fue, que no me pidió nada a cambio-dijo Sofía poniéndose la mano en la barbilla

-que sorprendente! ... y el como se llamaba el joven?-dijo Mey Ling muy curiosa

-algo de Eriol.. Eriol Hiraguisawa.. si así es-dijo Sofía sonriendo un poco

-Dijiste Eriol Hiraguisawa!°°! -O.O

-si tiene algo su nombre, que te pasa Mey estas pasmada!- ¿? Sofía interrogante

-el.. es uno de los mas grandes empresarios... Eriol Hiraguisawa.. es uno de los mas ricos y famosos, siempre para viajando por todo el mundo además de ser millonario, es uno de los jóvenes mas codiciados por las niñas ricas... y engreídas-dijo Mey Ling con ojitos de estrellitas

-eso es cierto-O.o

-Sofía, estas segura que se llama Eriol Hiraguisawa?-dijo Mey Ling emocionada

-si! Estoy segura ah!-nn!-Hoe! Pero me pelee con el .. que mala suerte ahora debe estar odiándome-u.u

-no me digas... piensas!-O.o

-por que no... el es un hombre, y todos los hombres tienen necesidades... sabes a que me refiero... si pasa una noche conmigo, ta vez reciba un jugoso pago... o tal vez pueda despojarle de todo lo que tenga-dijo Sofía sonriendo maliciosamente

-Sofía! No se si eres tonta o tarada... ese hombre debe de tener seguridad por todos lados de su casa y tu piensas robarle?-Mey empezó a reír irónicamente

-no, el no tiene ninguna clase de seguridad, yo eh rondado por toda la casa y no había ninguna sola alma-dijo triunfal Sofía

-oh Sofi, pero que ingenua eres, la seguridad debe estar bien escondida vigilándote-¬¬

-no lo creo-Sofía se dirigió hacia la mochila donde estaban las cosas de la casa de Eriol-además, puedo hacer que confíe en mi.. y después.. probará por primera vez que es ser pobre...-

-olle, ni siquiera estas agradecida por que te haya salvado la vida-O.o

-ese tipo es muy caprichoso, necesita saber que es la pobreza para que se baje de su nube real-Sofía agarró una de las batas de baño de la casa de Eriol y la estrujó fuertemente con las manos-así, debe de probar el ser pobre y el que todo el mundo lo rechace-Sofía tiró la bata-así como me pasó a mi-

------------------------

-Shaoran... no puedo entender como estamos divirtiéndonos.. yo no puedo estar mas triste recordando a Eriol y sus palabras-Sakura comenzó a llorar

-Sakura! Ya basta, no puedes vivir siempre atormentada con el recuerdo de Tomoyo... y yo, que soy, soy tu prometido Sakura!.. necesito que me prestes atención , no que me trates como si yo fuera el bulto que rellena la sombra de Tomoyo-Shaoran se molestó y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta con fuerza y salió de la casa de Sakura

mientras tanto Sakura quedó boquiabierta y después de reaccionar empezó a llorar fuertemente...

-

-Ya no tengo a nadie...-Sakura estaba echada en su cama abrazando su almohada llorando desconsolada

tal vez... si le prestaras mas atención a Shaoran, el solo quiere verte feliz, y cada ves que intenta hacerlo, tu sales que no puedes por que Tomoyo esta muerta...

-pero.. es cierto Tomoyo esta muerta.. ella era como mi hermana.. yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz si es que ella no esta aquí con vida-Sakura hablaba con su conciencia

_Tomoyo esta muerta, llorando no la puedes revivir Sakura, ella hubiera querido que seas feliz, ella misma te lo dijo... _

(un pequeño recuerdo)

-Sakura, me enteré que Li te pidió para que seas su novia!-Tomoyo abrazaba a su amiga

-oh si Tomoyo... estoy muy feliz, Shaoran es espléndido.. –Sakura sonrojada

-oh lo se... espero que sean muy felices.. y lo serán-Tomoyo miró de frente a su amiga

-Tomoyo espero.. que tu también encuentres a la persona que te haga feliz!-Sakura sonrió a su amiga

-oh descuida Sakura, con que tu seas feliz en cualquier momento, me basta, ya sabes que tu felicidad es la mia.. no quiero que llores por que si no yo lloraré-Tomoyo abrazó fuertemente a su amiga y luego ambas se fueron en busca de Shaoran

(fin del pequeño recuerdo)

-tu felicidad es la mia-Sakura empezó a tener mucho sueño y se quedó dormida

_continuará!_

Oh Claro!.. esta bien ... yo se que Sakura y Shaoran no se deben de quedar atrás así que tengo que poner mas sobre esta pareja hermosa... lo sé! Ah gracias por toitíto! Dejen mas RR.. se los agradeceré mucho! También tengo que actualizar un pequeñísimo dilema! Gracias por su apoyo

Fechas importantes: pronto se acercan quinos!

Cumpleaños: nadie importante.. no noooooooooo... ninito... ya se que quieres que lo anuncie... tu Fiesta fue vacán sabes que te quiero muxo amiwito! Eso fue una fecha importante por favor apunten el 23 de septiembre pa el Prox año!

Desgracias: viaje de promoción! Va igual no voy a ir! Espero que mis compañeros estúpidos la pasen bien.. como quisiera tener una promoción en donde la gente no sea de plástico! (segunda semana de octubre) odio a mi tutora

Agradecimientos a mis exmanitas las neuronas! Cada día están mejorando!

Compren mas agüita de manzana (que viva la gente loka!... que vivan mis cueros Shaoran y Eriol!)

Ah encuesta!

Un pequeñísimo Dilema:

-Crees que Sakura y Shaoran deben estar fácilmente juntos. O Sakura debe estar con otra persona?-(soy una niña mala)

dejen RR byes!


End file.
